User blog:Bigrika/Upcoming
I have the desire to use this Blog section a bit more so I thought, why not let you in on upcoming stuff I've planned and all that? So let's just jump right into it! Nocturnal High As you may or may not know already, I've created a new school. Nocturnal High is a boarding school for troubled monsters....so while it is not a school you necessary want to go to, maybe you have an OC or two who might need that extra help? It is still a WIP but the page already exists so you can actually enroll your OCs already (If you don't know how, leave a comment and I will do that for you). I am currently working on the infobox, so that does not exist yet, but as soon as it does I will update your OC-Page anyway! Upcoming OCs Will-O'-Wisp quadruplets A new school needs students, am I right? :P Well...that's not quite the reason for my upcoming OCs...even though, as of the current status of their development, they might end up at Nocturnal High anyway. I wanted to make a Will-O'-Wisp OC for a while now. Probably since Wallpacapaca created his and asked for suitable names. At first I thought of basing mine on the Don't Starve character Willow. But I googled "Willow Wisp" and of course, there's an OC with that Name already. I mean...it's probably the first Name that comes to mind when creating such an OC. So...the idea kinda...vanished with that discovery (I instead added a bit of Willow onto another OC, namely Nephila Webington). BUT...since I'm watching multiple Zelda - Ocarina of Time Randomizer series on Youtube right now...and one of them was just beating the forest temple...four of my favorite characters/enemies of this game came back into my memory: The poe sisters . And...long story short, I will create Will-O'-Wisp OCs based on them! They will keep their names: Joelle, Beth, Amy and Meg but will of course get a last name as well. I am currently working with "O'Wisp" but since this is the last name Wallpacapaca gave his Will-O'-Wisp character, I consider those more of like..."Working-Titles" that are very likely to change when their pages finally go up. Of course - you know me - I do not create pages without art, so I am currently working on those. I have the poses for each of them down already: Since Beth and Amy are pretty similar, they might have some changes done to them as I progress. Bur since it is so terribly hot in Germany...this might take a while. However...since this are four OCs of the same monster type...and I kinda sorta do not like having dupes...three of them might end up as Adopts. Or maybe I make somebody co-own them or something like that...would there be interest in that? Let me know in the comments! Nephila Webington Nephila already has a page, but if you actually visit it, you notice quickly it's actually...empty (well....filled with the template text is more accurate but you get the point!) Since she is an MMPC-Entry, this will change before the the deadline. Problem is, having so many OCs already, it's a bit hard to come up with stuff that's not repetitive. Buuut If I sit down and think of it, I'm certain I am able to develop her in time. So...stay tuned for that :3 New Colors for Gem Aliens There are also new color palettes planed for Gem Aliens. As of right now, I am thinking on making them Deviantart exclusive, meaning, you will only be able to get this new colors ordering a Gem Alien on DA. Buuut I'm not super certain on that yet so stay tuned for that :) With the help of others who are actually super interested in this closed species, such as EliteRosie and Pdwolverine , I am actually able to further develop this species. So there will be some updates on that as well pretty soon :) Aaaannnd that's all for now. Stay tuned for more! Category:Blog posts